icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Strome
| birth_place = Mississauga, Ontario | ntl_team = | draft_team = Arizona Coyotes | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 2015 | career_start = 2016 | career_end = }} Dylan William Strome (born March 7, 1997) is a Canadian ice hockey center. He currently plays for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Ahead of the 2015 NHL Entry Draft, Strome was considered a top prospect, and was officially selected third overall by the Coyotes. Playing career Strome started to gain attention as a minor midget hockey player with the Toronto Marlboros of the Greater Toronto Hockey League where he was named the league's Player of the Year for the 2012–13 season. He was drafted second overall by the Erie Otters in the 2013 OHL Priority Selection, and has played with the Erie Otters since the 2013–14 OHL season. On March 25, 2015, Strome won the 2015 OHL scoring title, narrowly beating out fellow 2015 NHL draft prospect Mitchell Marner; Erie teammate and eventual first draft pick Connor McDavid finished third. Along with winning the scoring title, Strome set the Otters team record for most points in a single season, narrowly beating out former line-mate Connor Brown. Strome was drafted third overall by the Arizona Coyotes in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. On July 6, 2015, he signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Coyotes. In his NHL debut, on October 18, 2016, Strome collected his first NHL point. On November 20, it was announced that Strome would be sent back to the Erie Otters of the OHL. During the 2017–18 season, Strome made the Coyotes' final roster out of camp. On October 9, 2017, it was announced that Strome was being sent down to the Coyotes' AHL affiliate, the Tucson Roadrunners, after scoring no points in 2 games. However, he was recalled back to the NHL on November 26, 2017, after recording a 7 game point streak with the Roadrunners. He scored his first NHL goal on December 2, 2017, in a 5–0 win over the New Jersey Devils. Despite this early success, on December 19, 2017, Strome was sent back down the Coyotes AHL affiliate after the acquisition of Josh Archibald from the Pittsburgh Penguins. On January 4, 2018, Strome was selected for the 2018 AHL All-Star Classic Game in Utica, N.Y. Strome was recalled to the NHL on March 20, 2018, where he played, and scored, in a game against the Buffalo Sabres on March 21. On April 4, it was announced that Strome was voted in by coaches, media, and players to play on the AHL All-Rookie Team. On April 8, 2018, after the Coyotes failed to make the post-season, Strome was sent down to the AHL to help the Roadrunners with their playoff run. Strome attended the Coyotes' training camp in 2018 and started the 2018–19 season with the Coyotes in the NHL. After playing in 20 games, he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks along with Brendan Perlini in exchange for Nick Schmaltz on November 25, 2018. International play As a 16-year-old Strome competed as a member of Canada Ontario at the 2014 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, where he was recognized for his outstanding performance when he was named to the tournament's All-Star Team. Strome went on to play for Canada at the 2014 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament, winning a gold medal. At the 2016 IIHF World Junior Championships held in Helsinki, Strome and Mitchell Marner each scored four goals and 2 assists in 5 games to lead the Canadian team in scoring. Canada reached the quarterfinals, but was eliminated by the host Finland. Strome returned to the 2017 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships held in Toronto and Montreal, where he led Canada as captain to a silver medal finish. On April 29, 2019, Strome was named to the Team Canada roster for the 2019 IIHF World Championship. He helped Canada progress through to the playoff rounds before losing the final to Finland to finish with the Silver Medal on May 26, 2019. He finished the tournament posting 1 goal and 5 points in 10 games. Personal information He is the younger brother of New York Islanders forward Ryan Strome and the older brother of Hamilton Bulldogs player Matthew Strome. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1997 Category:Arizona Coyotes draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Arizona Coyotes players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Erie Otters alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:2016-17 NHL Debuts